As is well known to those skilled in the art, morpholones are useful chemicals. They may be reacted with hydrocarbonyl halides to yield quaternary ammonium compounds which are useful as wetting agents, textile assistants, and germicidal ampholytic detergents. They may also be reacted with glycols to yield esters which react with diisocyanates to give polyurethanes.
Conventional chemical processes to prepare morpholones including N-substituted-2-morpholones, are unsatisfactory because of low yields, high production of side products which are difficult to remove, expensive reagents, and unfavorable reaction conditions including high temperature.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparation of 2-morpholones such as N-substituted-2-morpholones. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.